


Car Ride

by Rosswritesalot



Category: Goons (Podcast), Shameless (Podcast)
Genre: Car Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Height difference, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosswritesalot/pseuds/Rosswritesalot
Summary: The sun was sweltering and Dooo was cursing himself for the third time in the past half hour for being the smallest of the group. If he wasn’t the smallest, he might not have ended up in this predicament. It wasn’t exactly a secret that he had a thing for people who were bigger than him, and the overwhelming size difference between him and Mcnasty was fairly obvious. It didn’t help that Mcnasty was a fairly attractive man. The scruff of a beard a dark brown to match his relatively floppy hair. His eyes were dark and kind, lighting up when he managed to make his friends laugh. It was made so much worse by his adorable fashion sense, which made no sense on anyone except for him. He was just quite frankly cute.
Relationships: TheDooo/McNasty
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Car Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, Just to clear some things up real quick: Dooo and Mcnasty are both named Eric, so in this they of course call each other by name when speaking out loud, but in all other description, they will be called by "Mcnasty" and "Dooo". Sorry for any confusion this causes! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter @Simping_Soup or on tumblr @simping-soup!

Dooo ran a hand through his hair as he watched Nelson and Dallas load up the car with the last of the luggage needed for their week long trip that the boys had all planned together. He shifted on his feet, and assessed the room in the car, then looked from person to person. Matt was pulling up directions on his GPS to drive, and Mcnasty was complaining loudly about the seating arrangement. 

“Why the hell am I the one stuck with someone in my lap?” He leaned against the car and crossed his arms, obviously less than pleased with the situation at hand. Dooo strode over, looking up at Dallas, who was rolling his eyes at Mcnasty. 

“Because we could get pulled over if he sits on Nelson’s lap, and I’m supposed to be making sure that Matt doesn’t pass out on the way. You can handle Dooo sitting in your lap for the first shift.” Dooo’s eyes went wide and he looked between the two quickly before glancing back at the car. Sure enough, the luggage was piled up between the two seats where he had expected to sit. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Don’t I get a say in this?” Dooo asked indignantly, resulting in laughter coming from the other two idiots. Needless to say, the answer to that question was no. 

The sun was sweltering and Dooo was cursing himself for the third time in the past half hour for being the smallest of the group. If he wasn’t the smallest, he might not have ended up in this predicament. It wasn’t exactly a secret that he had a thing for people who were bigger than him, and the overwhelming size difference between him and Mcnasty was fairly obvious. It didn’t help that Mcnasty was a fairly attractive man. The scruff of a beard a dark brown to match his relatively floppy hair. His eyes were dark and kind, lighting up when he managed to make his friends laugh. It was made so much worse by his adorable fashion sense, which made no sense on anyone except for him. He was just quite frankly cute. 

So maybe Dooo had a bit of a thing for Mcnasty, and it could have been avoided if he wasn’t so fucking small. 

Nevertheless, he was in this car, full of luggage, back pressed flush against Mcnasty’s chest so as to avoid getting a back ache. He hated the fact that he would shiver slightly when Mcnasty spoke. The vibrations of his chest and the warm breath across his neck was nice. A bit too nice really, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t bask in it. 

“Eric, do you mind moving a bit? My leg is falling asleep.” Mcnasty’s voice was quiet against the loud music Nelson had turned on, obviously only meant for him to hear. Dooo closed his eyes for a moment before huffing out a quiet ‘sure’ in response. He wasn’t sure why the proximity bothered him so much. Maybe it was the fact that this was the first time he had really been close to someone he was attracted to, maybe it was him simply being needy. Whatever the reason, he was red in the face, and prayed to god that Mcnasty didn’t notice. 

He shifted his weight, trying to distribute his weight more evenly by spreading his thighs to drape over the outside of either of Mcnasty’s. It was at that moment the car hit a speed bump, effectively seating Dooo directly on Mcnasty’s lap. He would have moved back to his prior position if not for the large hands he suddenly felt gripping at the flesh of his hips. 

Dooo coughed quietly, and shifted, trying to get back to his perch which was slightly less embarrassing. The man behind him coughed as well, but was quickly cut off by the movement, his fingertips suddenly gripping onto Dooo even tighter, as if to keep him in place. Dooo halted, and tried to take a few deep breaths, hoping that the oxygen might bring forth some clarity as to why his friend was restraining him in such a manner. Why he wasn’t speaking in favour of breathing heavily against Dooo’s neck. 

No answer came, and suddenly the car hit another bump in the road. “Jesus!” Dallas exclaimed from the other side of the luggage, covering the quiet noise Dooo felt against his back. He wasn’t sure if he was happy or disappointed to have missed it. 

“Hey, did you say something?” Dooo turned his head so his ear was practically pressed against Mcnasty’s lips. He only managed to catch the faint sounds of a shuddering breath. 

“No, I didn’t say anything.” His voice sounded strained in a way which seemed foreign and yet almost familiar to Dooo. It was gravelly, and he was sure that he could listen to Mcnasty speak like that all of the time. He nodded, surely a few seconds too late, and tried once again to move. This time, he felt the shift in the air. The moment control was steadily held to the moment it was held on by a thread. “You need to stop moving.” He sounded somehow even more strained, and Dooo knew this couldn’t all be in his imagination. 

He took a deep breath, and leaned back against Mcnasty’s chest, rolling his hips slightly as he did so, closing his eyes to enjoy the way the man's nails dug into his skin with the shirt riding up. “I just want to get comfortable. Difficult when you’re poking me.” He tried to sound alluring, though he was sure that it was anything but. It didn’t matter though, as he could feel the man sigh, and grip onto him tighter, almost to the point of drawing blood. He could feel the restraint, and wanted more than anything for Mcnasty to lose it. 

So he rolled his hips again, this time much more purposeful, and didn’t stop. He gripped onto the outside of Mcnasty’s thighs, and allowed himself to give in to the filthy craving he had been fighting ever since he first saw this stupid man at the airport. He let himself feel everything he had been desperate to feel for the past few months, hell past few years since first seeing him over video call. It was a mix of lust and want, but he didn’t care. He allowed it all to rush through him, and his head fell back against Mcnasty’s shoulder as the adrenaline surged in his veins. 

“Fuck-” Mcnasty groaned quietly in his ear, and Dooo had never been more thankful for Nelson’s taste in loud thumping music. “Fuck Er, we- we’re in the car.” Dooo smiled to himself, biting his lip as he arched his back slightly, allowing his hands to drag up and cover Mcnasty’s which still rested heavy on his hips. “Jesus..” Dooo chuckled lowly to himself, quite liking the fact that he seemed to have made Mcnasty speechless. 

The car was sweltering, and he could feel the sweat gathering between their bodies, budding at his hairline. He still couldn’t get enough, no matter how close they were. He could only hope that the movements weren’t making the car rock too much. 

Mcnasty’s hands slipped down from Dooo’s hips, trailing the inner seam of his thighs in an attempt to tease. His thighs quivered in response, wanting to close naturally, only serving to spur Mcnasty on. Dooo whined high in his throat as Mcnasty suddenly forced his thighs apart, and began palming him through his jeans. 

“Play something with bass, shit y’all are about to put me to sleep!” Dallas yelled over the music again, and Dooo quickly slammed a hand over his mouth mid-whine, hoping that the noise wasn’t as loud as it seemed with Dallas less than two feet away. 

Nelson complied almost immediately, and nowhere near too soon, as Mcnasty managed to undo his jeans, sliding a hand into them just as they hit another speed bump. Dooo was sure even the music that had been playing wouldn’t have covered his gasp. 

“Shhh, darling. Don’t want them to hear you being a slut now do you?” Mcnasty’s low voice sent tremors down Dooo’s back, and he began to feel the first stirs of heat pooling in his stomach. He couldn’t believe that out of all times, of course they finally ended up getting into a situation like this in the back of Matt’s car. He whined into his palm at the comment, eyes rolling back as Mcnasty’s hand moved to stroke him beneath his boxers. 

“Please..” Dooo spoke softly, allowing his hand to grip at Mcnasty’s forearm, somehow grounded by the contact. His hips were constantly moving at this point, rolling forward into Mcnasty’s hand, followed by quickly rolling back against his lap. He was sure at this pace he would cum soon, and the realization that it was him turning Dooo into a pile of much was entirely too overwhelming to focus on. Desperation clawed at him, and his soft whines turned into quick pants of desperate pleas. 

“Please what, princess?” There was a slight hint of teasing in Mcnasty’s voice, but Dooo didn’t care. He was too far gone to care about anything other than the hand quickly bringing him to a climax mixed with the feeling of Mcnasty’s own hips moving slightly against him. He was sure this couldn’t be anywhere near as good for Mcnasty as it was for him.

“I- I neeed-” Dooo couldn’t breathe, he didn’t remember when it got so fucking hot in this car, but everything was on fire. He was sure he might burst into flames at any second. “Need to- d- fuck.” Mcnasty used his other hand to hold Dooo’s mouth shut. He was sure that if the boy kept up this charade of desperate cries, Dallas would discover them soon enough. It would be all too easy for him to lean forward and look over the luggage at the compromising position they were in. 

“Do it then.” Mcnasty spoke against Dooo’s ear, and the boy followed his command, immediately falling apart at the command, his hips rocking uncontrollably as he came pitifully into Mcnasty’s hand. He would have been ashamed if he wasn’t in outer space. He was more than thankful for the hand over his mouth, knowing that he was probably a lot louder than he could control. 

After Dooo came back to his senses, he pushed himself up, and was met with the sound of Mcnasty whimpering softly. “Fuck..”

“What’s wrong?” Dooo asked, immediately afraid he might have done something wrong. 

Mcnasty shook his head, and buried his face between Dooo’s shoulder blades, sighing softly. “These were one of my best pairs of jeans. 

Dooo laughed quietly, and leaned back, sliding into unconsciousness as the car rocked steadily on, bass music lulling him deeper and deeper. 

~

“I don’t ever wanna see either of you two messing around in the back of my car again, you understand me? I was just trynna look at the cars behind me, not see you two fucking. Damn I’m never gonna get rid of that smell.”

“Sorry, Matt.”


End file.
